1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an autonomously operating robot and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A map generation method for generating an environment map which specifies obstacle regions and robot movable regions, specifically a map generation method for generating a new environment map by integrating movable regions in an old environment map is disclosed (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-197884 (JP 2008-197884 A)).